buffyfandomcom-20200223-history
Dylan Turner
Dylan Turner was a painter and a human acquaintance of the vampire Spike. Originally from Minnesota, she moved to the Californian town of Greenville and later San Francisco. Biography Into the Light A talented painter who loved the light, Dylan grew up in Minnesota, but was unhappy there because of the long, dark winters; as an adult, she moved to the small town of Greenville, California. Shortly after arriving in Greenville, Dylan was attacked by two men while walking down an alley at night. She was rescued and befriended by Spike, who, unbeknownst to her, was a vampire struggling with the recent return of his soul. Dylan was intrigued by Spike, despite his strange behavior, and the pair went on a brief date and shared a kiss. However, the date was interrupted by the arrival of a child-snatching demon Spike had previously encountered. As Spike battled the demon, Dylan helped take the kidnapped children to safety. However, when she caught a glimpse of Spike's vampiric features, she became terrified and screamed at him to stay away from her. Spike later sent flowers to Dylan's home as a goodbye gift. San Francisco Years later, Dylan arrived in San Francisco searching for Spike, describing him to a bartender as "the one who got away". Behind the scenes Dylan was created by James Marsters, the actor who portrayed Spike onscreen and writer of Dylan's first appearance Spike: Into the Light. The character's appearance was modeled after Marsters' wife Jasmin. :My beautiful, amazing actress/model wife is in this book and playing the love interest. I wrote it with her in mind. And we sent pictures of her to the artists, so she is playing Dylan in this book. And if you want to, go online and search Jasmin Marsters and you'll see a very beautiful young woman. Then you'll buy the book – you'll be like, "Christ, I've got check that out." - James Marstershttp://io9.com/james-marsters-reveals-the-secrets-of-his-dark-new-spik-1468437490 Dark Horse Comics editor Scott Allie has also commented on the character's inspiration: :''Interviewer: Gotcha. So James wife Jasmin was the inspiration for the love interest, were you aware of this trivia tidbit?'' :''Scott Allie: Yeah, that was part of the initial conversation, and the artist was provided a lot of reference to get her right. This isn't the story of James and Jasmin's life together—it's just a sweet little story with some crazy action and a really nice view of Spike. Some people will be unhappy because how can Spike have a love interest in Season 7, when he loves Buffy. But this isn't Romeo and Juliet—in that it's not an epic love story. This is a beautiful, personal little story where we get into Spike's head in a nice, intimate, though small way. The story covers a little more than 24 hours of Spike's life, and just gives him this great moment to get the hell out of Sunnydale and get in touch with himself.http://buffyfest.blogspot.co.uk/2013/11/exclusive-dark-horse-responds-to-james.html Appearances *Spike: Into the Light'' *''I Wish, Part Two'' *''In Pieces on the Ground, Part One'' *''In Pieces on the Ground, Part Two'' References Category:Humans Category:San Francisco residents Category:Females